


Screaming Her Name

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Stark, Lost - Freeform, Princess Arya, Princess Sansa, Queen Arya, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, Song Lyrics, The Northerners Never Forget, Winter, Within Temptation, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya may have claimed the North, but she was never meant to be Queen. As she begins to go mad with the duty, she begins to see the ghost of her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves Arya (me too) but I don't think she'd make a good Queen, Sansa was always meant to be the Queen.

Everyone is dead: Father, Mother, Robb, Jon, Bran, and Rickon. The only family Arya has left is a sister whom disappeared four years ago and could very well be dead. It has been four months since she returned to Winterfell and reclaimed the North from the traitorous Boltons. The Northmen call her Queen, but she refuses their crown. Until Sansa is cold and dead in her arms, she will not accept the crown that by right belongs to her sister.

 

It is an empty refusal, as Sansa is nowhere to be found, the responsibilities of the Queen still fall on Arya. She hates it. She hates the false flattery and the games the nobles play. She does not know whom she can trust and it makes her trust no one. This should not be her life, she should command an army and lead men into battle. Arya Stark is not meant to be a Queen.

 

Sometimes she thinks she’s going mad, or perhaps it truly is Sansa’s ghost that she sees from her window or by the town. So many times she has caught glimpses of Sansa, skin paler than snow, eyes bluer than the southern sky, but hair the color of mud. Arya chases after her, but she disappears into the darkness while Arya screams her sister’s name. She falls to her knees and sobs, unable to understand why the gods are so cruel.

 

The dreams are unbearable most nights. Her sister is screaming, sometimes for Joffrey not to murder their father, sometimes she just screams; always her hair is mud brown.

 

She hears their whispers, that she’s gone mad with the loss of her family. They don’t understand, though she fears they’re right. Arya tries to accept that she will never see her sister again, sometimes it almost seems real, then she sees the ghost and she chases it but never catches it and she can’t once again. She feels the weight of the world on her shoulders and it’s crushing her.

 

Arya has been the ruler of the North for three years. The court is open to the baseborn, to listen to their ails and troubles, when a woman dressed in black and hidden by a cloak, steps before her. Arya cannot see her face, only her hands, skin paler than snow. They rise to remove the hood of the cloak, to reveal a young face, marred with silver scars. Tully blue meets Stark gray and Arya is frozen in place. She does not know what to believe. Has she finally gone mad? Where her ghost stands before her, surrounded by others.

 

“Arya,” her ghost speaks, and Arya knows it is no ghost.

 

She trembles as she rises from her throne, staring at her sister with disbelief. Without another thought she breaks into a run, throwing her arms around the sister she thought lost forever.

 

Sansa does not return her embrace and if Arya were not so overjoyed she’d be hurt. When she looks up at Sansa’s beautiful face, she sees no warmth or affection. Her world comes crashing down when she realizes her sister is dead, not in body but in spirit. What is left is a shell, cold and calculating, hardened by winter, war, and despair.

 

“The Queen in the North!” Arya shouts, for no matter what, it was always Sansa that was meant to be Queen.

 

Queen Sansa Stark takes hold of the North. She is emotionless, cold, cynical, and even cruel, but she is an amazing Queen. She does not crumble beneath the weight of duty. She is never the Sansa Arya remembers, but so long as her sister breaths, she is not alone.

 

_She's lost in the darkness_   
_Fading away_   
_I'm still around here_   
_Screaming her name_   
_She's haunting my dreamworld_   
_Trying to survive_   
_My heart is frozen_   
_I'm losing my mind_

  **\- Within Temptation**


End file.
